


hike up your skirt a little more and show your world to me

by igotopigfarts



Series: WayHaught Smut [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Nicole Haught, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotopigfarts/pseuds/igotopigfarts
Summary: Waverly Earp is a tease, and her favorite person to tease is Nicole Haught.  But when Waverly decides to perform some of her world-famous teasing before the two leave to go out to eat with Dolls and Wynonna, Nicole decides to take matters into her own hands and get some payback in whatever form she can.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Series: WayHaught Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228





	hike up your skirt a little more and show your world to me

“Baby, we need to leave now….” Nicole started, but not even she was convinced by her statement. How could she be, when Waverly Earp was standing in front of her, wearing only a black lace bra and underwear that cupped her ass perfectly as she sifted through the limited number of clothes she kept in Nicole’s bedroom closet? (Apparently she was looking for the ‘perfect’ outfit.) They were just meeting Wynonna and Dolls for a small dinner to catch up (because they didn’t see each other enough already). Nicole would have been confused about why Waverly was so concerned with her outfit if she didn’t know that the girl must have another plan up her sleeve. 

Waverly definitely knew exactly what she was doing, especially judging by the mischievous grin she shot Nicole’s way, as well as the little shake of her ass as she looked at each individual item of clothing. For a second time. Just to be sure, though, Nicole decided to clarify. 

“You _do_ know what you’re doing to me, right?” Nicole was being so good, too. It was impressive. Her gorgeous, sexy girlfriend was practically naked in front of her, but she had kept her composure, humoring Waverly’s indecisiveness concerning her wardrobe. 

“No, babe, of course not.” Waverly sauntered over to where Nicole was sitting on her bed, grinning as she knelt down on the bed, straddling her girlfriend’s lap and facing her. She draped her arms over the redhead’s shoulders, lifting herself just high enough so that her breasts were practically in Nicole’s face. “Tell me,” Waverly’s voice husked in Nicole’s ear, “What _exactly_ it is that I’m doing to you.”

Nicole’s pupils were blown with desire at this point, and she couldn’t stop her hands from making their way gently but firmly up Waverly’s back, enjoying the twitch of the muscles under her fingertips. Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s, staring into the daring eyes of her lover. They were late already, so Nicole decided to go the bold route and call Waverly out directly on what she was doing. The only two consequences that could result would be that they might be a little later than they already were, or at the very least Nicole could tease her back. 

“You’re making me …” Nicole started, saying each word with slow deliberation, “... so. Fucking. Wet.” She heard the small gasp that Waverly let out at the words, their lips hovering around each other’s, and felt her squirm slightly in her lap. Nicole smirked at Waverly’s reaction, reveling in her success in making her girlfriend squirm. 

And yet, somehow Waverly seemed to maintain the upper hand in the teasing department, because, with that, she jumped from her girlfriend’s lap and made her way back over to the closet, pulling out a short, flowy skirt and a low cut sleeveless top. 

“I figured it out! The perfect outfit for tonight,” she exclaimed cheerfully, pulling the shirt over her head and then tucking it into her skirt. “Except… maybe I don’t need these….” And Waverly maintained eye contact with Nicole as she shimmied her panties down her legs and threw them aside. “They were ruined anyway,” Waverly admitted flippantly, as though discussing the weather with Nicole. 

With a frustrated groan, Nicole followed her girlfriend out of the bedroom. It was true that Waverly did always seem to be able to tease Nicole into immense sexual frustration and get whatever it was she wanted out of her, but Nicole decided that this time … this time she would give Waverly Earp a taste of her own medicine. 

* * * * * *

It was almost as though Waverly knew what Nicole would plan in retaliation and _wanted_ her to do it. What other reason would Waverly have to decide to wear that incredibly short skirt of hers (especially knowing what skirts did to Nicole)—and without panties on top of that! But of course, Waverly knew that Nicole was planning on teasing her back. Nicole was always in awe of Waverly’s brilliance: of course, this wouldn’t be an exception. She could read Nicole like a book and play her like a fiddle, if Nicole was going to pull out all the stops on the analogies. And, for the most part, it was true. But Nicole also suspected that Waverly didn’t exactly know how _far_ Nicole was planning to go with her teasing tonight. 

Waverly was… kinky, to say the least. And so was Nicole, but usually in a more reserved way. Waverly would try to get Nicole to get off her anywhere and everywhere—like, _any_ where and _every_ where—whereas Nicole generally liked to keep their kinky escapades reserved for the bedroom. She would often have to control Waverly’s wandering hands when they were out, promising that she would take care of her needs _later._ Tonight, though… Waverly would surely be in for a surprise. 

After arriving at the restaurant, they were directed to a booth where Nicole allowed Waverly to slide in first, with her following on the same side. Since Wynonna was coming over with Dolls, the two assumed that she would actually be on time—or at least as close to on time as was possible for Wynonna. Wynonna was the one that had suggested this get together in the first place, and the two had assumed it was just in order to be able to hang out and enjoy dinner without the looming threat of demons or various other nefarious activities they usually had to deal with on a daily basis. Sure enough, it was only a couple minutes later before they heard a distinct voice from across the restaurant. Nicole and Waverly were seated on the side of the booth that faced towards the back of the restaurant, so they were unable to see what was going on. 

“Yeah, I’m looking for a tall lesbian. Looks like a lesbian, is a lesbian. And then she was with my sister. Short, doesn’t really look like what you hear about what lesbians should look like, but you know, anyone could be a lesbian, you never know. She may be a lesbian? Not really sure about that. But she’s dating the lesbian so I guess that makes her at least—”

“The reservations are under Dolls; we’re meeting the two women sitting in the far left corner.” Dolls’ calm and collected voice stopped whatever Wynonna was about to say next. Which was probably just as well; neither of the women were particularly interested in hearing the politically incorrect ramblings that they had been saved from. 

“I was getting there, geez. Let a woman talk,” Wynonna huffed goodnaturedly. 

Waverly twisted her torso in the booth, trying to catch her sister’s eye. Seeing her opportunity, Nicole slid her hand underneath Waverly, who was hovering above the seat of the booth in her attempt to wave her sister over, even knowing from the conversation that the two were aware of where Waverly and Nicole were seated. 

Thankfully Waverly was very distractible and completely absorbed with the thought of saying hello to her sister, so she didn’t notice Nicole focusing very intently on the positioning of her hand on the bench, palm side up, or the precise angle that Nicole’s middle finger was sticking up at, ready to sink inside Waverly as soon as she lowered herself back down onto the bench. 

Sure enough, after Waverly caught Wynonna’s eye and gestured for her to come over, she twisted her body back around to face the table and lowered herself down—right onto Nicole’s finger. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Waverly let out a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a moan. To her credit, Waverly did her best to stifle the sound, covering it up the best she could after with a cough, but Nicole definitely noticed. Nicole also noticed how wet Waverly was, how easily her finger slid inside, and how Waverly positioned herself in order to stay in her seat at the table with Nicole’s finger still inside her. 

“‘Sup, baby girl? Haught,” Wynonna jerked her head in the direction of each of the women as she clobbered into the booth across from them, Dolls moving in beside Wynonna in a decidedly more graceful manner. The waitress that followed closely behind placed waters and menus in front of each of them before leaving to let the group make their decisions. 

“Hey, Wynonna. Long time no see.” Nicole cocked an eyebrow at the leather-clad brunette, the sarcasm apparent, especially considering the fact that the four of them all worked together. Nicole felt Waverly start to grind on her hand, wetness dripping down onto Nicole’s other fingers as the soft walls clenched around the long finger inside of Waverly. Nicole kept her finger still, not giving in to the motions of Waverly’s body. Nicole smirked when she noticed a frustrated wrinkle in Waverly’s brow as she tried to get a good angle to get the friction she wanted without attracting the attention of her sister and her kind-of sort-of boss. 

“You should be lucky that I bless your days with my face, Haughtshit. Not many people are lucky enough to get all this,” Wynonna gestured elaborately towards herself with a cocky grin. Nicole felt a little—well, very—weird verbally sparring with Wynonna from across the table while her finger was inside her sister, but she played it off as though it didn’t affect her the best she was able. 

“Well thankfully, Wynonna, I don’t have to deal with _all_ of that, but I’m sure whoever does will be very … well, I just hope they’re prepared,” Nicole quipped. She slowly pulled her finger out of Waverly, who emitted a barely audible whimper at the loss. Neither Wynonna nor Dolls noticed; they were too busy exchanging a meaningful look. The topic quickly changed to what each of them were ordering for dinner, though, and neither the statement nor the look were commented upon. 

Nicole definitely noticed that Wynonna seemed more anxious than usual, and Waverly might have, had it not been for Nicole’s hand, now resting atop the highest portion of Waverly’s thigh, agonizingly close to her throbbing, wet heat. Waverly tried to subtly move closer against Nicole’s hand, to get some sort of friction, but she remained just out of reach. Now, feeling achingly empty after having a taste of Nicole’s long, skillful fingers inside her, feeling Nicole’s hand on her thigh as though marking her with white-hot heat, Waverly was beginning to become desperate. 

Nicole found herself quite enjoying this little bout of public teasing; she liked that she could do whatever she wanted to Waverly—well, without being obvious or making it known to the other two at the table what she was doing—and Waverly couldn’t do anything about it. Normally Waverly would start whimpering and begging and pleading … and Nicole would give in to whatever it was that Waverly wanted. But now, Nicole was free to tease Waverly however much she desired. No doubt Dolls made the task even more difficult though; not as much the type to get deeply involved in the conversation, Dolls was more of an observer and posed the greatest risk for uncovering what was really going on on the other side of the table. 

Thankfully, though, Dolls appeared rather distracted by how Wynonna was acting and the things she was saying—which, to be fair, was decidedly more unpredictable and erratic than even she normally was. Throughout the course of the dinner, Wynonna managed to insult the group of old ladies sitting across the way from them, knock the toupee off the head of the man in the booth behind her, and ‘accidentally’ yell at that waitress. But perhaps their mutual obliviousness was better for both parties; Wynonna was too preoccupied to notice anything off with Waverly, saving her from having to think of her baby sister as anything other than an innocent little angel, and Waverly was too preoccupied to notice anything off with Wynonna, saving Waverly from the anxiety of wondering what was going with her sister. 

It wasn’t until the four were finishing up their meals that Wynonna finally decided to open up about why she had requested them all to meet there in the first place. Throughout the dinner, Nicole had eased up on her teasing. Every so often she would insert a finger tip inside Waverly without warning or suddenly rub Waverly’s clit between her fingers, but for the most part Nicole’s hand stayed atop Waverly’s thigh. She felt the brunette squirming on her seat underneath Nicole’s hand, clearly desperately turned on. Rather than putting her napkin on her lap, Waverly had instead placed it underneath her in an effort to clean up some of the wetness that had dripped from her center onto the bench. Her eyes were darting around the restaurant and she had barely touched her food, but it was also clear that Waverly had finished what she could and was anxious to get out of there. But Wynonna still had to tell them why they were there. 

“You know,” Wynonna started to explain without much of a lead up or introduction, “I’m my own person. No one can tell me what to do and I don’t take shit from anyone. You all know that—” Nicole lifted her hand from Waverly’s thigh and, keeping her eyes on Wynonna as she went off, dipped two fingers just over the lip of her water cup, running her finger tips through the cold water and across the ice “—and no one can tame this badass bitch.”

“Yes, Wynonna, you can do whatever you want. Trust me, we know. We’ve all met you,” Waverly chimed in teasingly, seeming to have regained her composure a bit since Nicole’s fingers wandered from her center. Nicole would soon have to change that. For now, she watched as Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister, amused by whatever was going on. Nicole thought she had an idea of what Wynonna’s news was, but thought it best that Waverly find out from Wynonna—which it appeared would happen tonight. It was convenient, actually. If Nicole timed it just right, Wynonna’s reveal would work perfectly with the plan she had forming in her head. As Nicole schemed, the tips of her middle and pointer left hand fingers danced across the cold water and the surface of the ice. 

“Well you see—” Nicole used the start of Wynonna’s explanation as a cover to let her hand dip slowly underneath the table again, careful not to attract the attention of any of the three others at the table “—I’ve gathered you all here today to say—” Waverly’s thighs were still parted, in the same position as Nicole had left them, and so she was able to poise her finger just so, waiting for the big reveal “—that Dolls and I are fucking exclusively.” Wynonna finished quickly as Nicole took the opportunity to quickly but gently rub the tips of her fingers, freezing from the touch of the ice, against the sensitive bundle of nerves between Waverly’s thighs. Nicole found herself grateful for her timing, as Waverly’s eyes widened and she gasped aloud. Waverly did a decent job of hiding the true reason behind the facial expression and the gasp, but Nicole was still able to tell that the root of the exclamation was a feeling of pleasure, especially considering the soft whimper that followed, only loud enough for Nicole to hear. Wynonna, however, seemed definitely convinced that the reaction was entirely the result of her revelation as her eyes widened at the exclamation. 

Nicole ran her still cool fingertips along Waverly’s drenched slit, enjoying the frustrated expression on Waverly’s face as she tried to process Wynonna’s news while maintaining a semblance of normalcy. Waverly was finding it quite difficult to pretend that her insides weren’t clenching in desperate pleasure every time Nicole fingers brushed against her clit and could not seem to think of much else other than that. Nicole, on her end, was _not_ surprised by this news. She had suspected for a while that something was going on between the two of them; if Nicole was shocked about anything, it was that Dolls somehow seemed to soften Wynonna up into something that almost resembled a human with emotions. 

“You—” Waverly looked at Wynonna “—and you—” she stared at Dolls “—you _what_?” Waverly looked back at Wynonna, narrowing her eyes as though there was a part of this she didn’t quite understand and she was trying to solve the puzzle, but couldn’t quite get the pieces to fit. “Whatever. It’s fine. Is that all?” Waverly questioned, apparently deciding to dismiss the topic entirely. Waverly was putting on a good show, no doubt, but Nicole could still see that her breathing was shaking, a sharp intake of breath just audible whenever Nicole’s fingers rubbed lightly against her clit. 

“Well … yeah, I guess, but—” Wynonna started, but she didn’t get very far before Waverly suddenly stood up, also taking Nicole completely by surprise, cutting Wynonna off. 

“Cool, well, I totally forgot I have this thing I need to research, so I think this is a great idea for you Wynonna, but Dolls … are you sure you thought about this?” Waverly peered at Dolls with a look of concern. 

“With Wynonna, I think it’s less about thinking and more about just doing,” Dolls offered. Waverly stared at him for a second, turning the words over in her head before nodding in agreement. 

“I think you’ll be fine,” Waverly assured him while grabbing Nicole’s hand and pulling her up into a standing position. “Now you, come on, we’ve got to head out.” Waverly began pushing Nicole out of the booth and towards the front of the restaurant. As quickly as she was able, Nicole pulled a bill out of her wallet, slamming it on the table as she was pulled away and Wynonna and Dolls looked on at her predicament in amusement. 

“Congrats, you two!” Nicole called from the front of the end of the restaurant where she now was, apparently heading out the door and off to the side of the restaurant. 

“You have a thing you need to research?” Nicole questioned skeptically. 

“It’s Wynonna; I use that as an excuse all the time because she never wants to ask any more specific questions,” Waverly explained with a shrug. 

“Waves, the car is over that way,” Nicole said, pointing in the opposite direction of where her girlfriend was now leading her. Night had fallen hours ago and there were few lights other than in the parking lot directly in front of the restaurant, so the two were able to be obscured by the dim lighting when Waverly pulled Nicole down an alleyway. Waverly pushed Nicole up against the brick wall, standing on her tiptoes to reach her girlfriend’s lips. She ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair and used it as leverage to pull her down, closer to Waverly’s level. The feeling of Waverly tugging at her locks sent shocks of pleasure shooting through Nicole’s body and she responded by gripping the brunette’s hips and pulling her closer, her lips moving against Waverly’s with a sense of urgency. 

Nicole regained control of the situation, turning Waverly and pushing _her_ up against the wall instead. She slotted a thigh between Waverly’s legs as the shorter woman started to grind against the fabric of Nicole’s pants, trying to garner enough friction to get her off. Nicole’s lips left Waverly’s to nibble along her jawbone and begin sucking on the pulse point on Waverly’s neck. Waverly’s breathing was quickly becoming more rapid, moans and gasps of pleasure escaping from her lips; they were still in public, so Waverly was trying to be quiet, but not nearly as much as she had been earlier when seated across from her sister. 

“Nic … please,” Waverly begged, her fingers clawing at Nicoles back and pulling at her hair, trying anything possible to just get her closer, to be able to touch Waverly _everywhere_. 

“Please what, baby?” Nicole questioned teasingly, hot breath tingling in Waverly’s ear as she nibbled lightly on the lobe. 

“Please fuck me,” Waverly begged, whimpering and desperate. Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s, staring into her eyes as they both breathed heavily, drinking each other in. Her hand wandered downward, underneath Waverly’s skirt, greeted by a wet heat. Sure enough, Waverly’s thighs were covered in her own juices, her pussy dripping with desire. Gently, Nicole ran a single finger between the swollen lips, flicking up gently when she reached Waverly’s clit, earning a sudden yelp of desperation. Nicole then raised her finger up to Waverly’s lips and, while maintaining eye contact, inserted her finger, covered in Waverly’s own juices, between Waverly’s lips with an audible pop. Waverly, to her credit, accepted the finger eagerly and began sucking the wetness from it, almost hungrily. Her tongue danced around and caressed Nicole’s finger, taking it all the way back into her throat. Nicole’s pupils blew wide with desire. Waverly let go of Nicole’s finger and she ran it down, pulling Waverly’s bottom lip slightly, before running her hand over Waverly’s neck, gripping it lightly and then releasing. Waverly moaned softly with every touch. 

And then Nicole dropped her hands and backed away. Waverly immediately pouted at the loss of her girlfriend’s touch.

“Babyyy,” Waverly whined. 

“Nuh-uh. I’m going to give you a taste of your own medicine tonight.” 

“What do you mean?” Waverly was working the wide eyes and the pout for all it was worth, but Nicole wasn't going to give in that easily this time.

“You put on this outfit just to tease me and you know it.” Nicole gestured towards the low cut top and the very short skirt. “Without panties too!”

“So?” Waverly did not deny that she put it on just to tease Nicole; in fact, she even seemed quite proud when Nicole mentioned it. 

“So, you’re always teasing me, but I always give in and give you exactly what you want. So now it’s my turn to tease you,” Nicole bowed her head to whisper in Waverly’s ear, “and I want to tease you so much that you’re bursting and delirious with desire when I finally _do_ fuck you.” Nicole looked back up at Waverly to see her girlfriend staring at her with wide eyes. Waverly gulped and licked her lips before nodding in agreement. 

“That sounds … that sounds very good,” Waverly admitted, clearly extremely turned on. 

“So why don’t we head back so I can take my time with you then?” Nicole suggested.

“Yes, yes. Yes, let’s do that,” Waverly nodded eagerly, apparently very pleased and excited about the prospect. 

“You have no idea what you just agreed to, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said with a devilish smirk, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend bounding excitedly back to the car up ahead, her already short skirt lifting further up her thigh with each step. Waverly turned around on the spot, smiling suggestively at her girlfriend, eyebrow raised slightly. 

“Good.” And with a sultry wink, Waverly turned back around again and skipped excitedly the rest of the way back to the car.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
